1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sun shade umbrella and more particularly to a frame and support for attaching and supporting an umbrella on a chair back.
Because of their relatively large diameter when expanded, a sun shade umbrella requires some means of supporting it in an upright position, preferably maintained in shading relation with respect to the user, particularly when seated.
This invention provides a device for attachment to the back of a chair, whether it be outdoor furniture, a boat or tractor seat in which the umbrella and its support may be quickly attached to or removed from a chair back.
1. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art generally discloses clamping members which grip a tubular chair arm or chair back for supporting an umbrella shaft.
The most pertinent patent is believed to be U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,200 which discloses a pair of pipe clamps connected in vertically spaced relation to a chair back for gripping, in supporting relation, an open end conduit which slidably receives vertically the shank of an umbrella. A clip pin selectively engaged with one of a plurality of transverse holes through the conduit adjustably supports the umbrella relative to the position of the chair.
This invention is distinctive over this patent by providing an umbrella supporting frame removably connected with the back of a chair wherein the frame is vertically positioned relative to the normally inclined plane of a chair back so that the umbrella shank may be supported in an upright position.